Unkown Abuse
by DEADTHING
Summary: Shizuo attacks Izaya and ends up holing him against his will. In a sea of pain, alcohol, and held back feelings Shizuo ends up having something he wants to call a One Night Stand with Izaya. When will Shizuo finally show his true feelings? And it looks like Izaya is developing Stockholm's Syndrome. Shizaya Mpreg ( CHAPTER1 REWRITE, REWRITING 2 AND WORKING ON CHAPTER 3!)
1. Contained

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Durarara! Or these characters.  
_**WARNING:**_ wound play, violence, language, vomit.  
_

Yes, If you are wondering; I did rewrite this chapter.

"Well i am writing a story that is a Shizaya Mpreg, thanks to XxChocoMelloxX's story Unusual Absence."

* * *

Everything was still. Quiet. _Too quiet_. Izaya opened his eyes, eyelashes fluttering as he tried to see properly. It had been a while since he last woke up, clearly you could tell. His body felt flushed and sweaty, was he injured? Izaya slowly used his elbows to turn himself onto his back, and in doing so he felt a thrust of pain run through his abdomen.

He quickly placed a hand there and felt the spot. His shirt was slashed and cut up at that part exposing most, if not all, of his stomach area. His fingers ran across a large gape near his kidneys running all the way to midway across his back. Instantly his hand was wet with red fluids that could only be his own blood. With a long sigh he reached onto his coffee table and grabbed a needle and thread. this... wasn't meant for sewing up wounds, but what did it matter? He didn't wanna die from some wound he'd either accidentally inflicted on himself, or had for a week now and forgot about.

Quietly he continued to sew his wound even after his wall was blown out. Piece of the now ruined hole flew across the room in all directions. One piece almost hit Izaya in the face, till he ducked his head to the left allowing it to fly past. His eyes scanned the blonde man as he entered through the hole, a solemn smile on his face. "Ahaha... Shizu-chan, didn't anyone ever teach you any manners? Its customary to knock first." He muttered in a sing-song voice almost mockingly.**  
**

Shizuo could do nothing but smile as he was taunted. "Oh really, since when do humans use manners before destroying bugs?" Izaya's smile didn't fade, if anything one could say it stayed plastered on his face the entire fight. In a long stride Shizuo finished it with a punch aiming where the others face should be. However that wasn't the case, as he seemed to leap from the couch and flip mid-air before landing almost crouched back on his feet behind the couch. Where Izaya used to be was just empty air and the couch, which Shizuo's fist collided with.

The couch was nearly punched to pieces, and came out completely damaged on one side, almost ripped in half by a single punch. The brunette scoffed and just left the needle dangling from his stomach hole. Shizuo nearly caught him off guard, shaving a few hairs off the broker's head with his kick. He quickly grappled a lamp and tossed it in the general direction of his enemy, hoping that even if it didn't hit him that a few glass shards would hit him.

By this point Izaya had found his switchblade, and retreated to the bathroom for Shizuo to show up. He wanted to catch the bastard by surprise. Before long Shizuo walked through the door holding what was probably a leg or two off a chair. Izaya leaped into action, from behind the shower curtains he slashed out and managed to slick the bartenders right cheek.

"Bastard." He muttered and turned grabbing the shower curtain, he pulled. It toppled down from the bar above and fell onto the one under it, as Shizuo pushed himself down with it so the only thing stopping him from killing Izaya was this shower curtain. From below he received a few cuts in his abdomen region. The curtain started to tear and after a while was nearly tatters scattering their clothing. One more time Izaya shoved his blade into the one above him, and this time couldn't pull it back. Shizuo smiled, while Izaya couldn't reach it he reached down and placed a hand on his neck.

Starting out softly he began squeezing. The cocky smile on Izaya's face only seemed to flicker in between his gasps and protest for air and for Shizuo to fuck off. To make mattered worse, the broker was practically being crushed by the overwhelming strength of the bartender. He reached a hand up feebly to grasp part of the blonde hair before his hand turned into a fist.

Shizuo had begun pulling on the needle. He pulled it and peeled the damaged skin around the cut back and forth. Izaya's teeth clenched, he was losing air. Almost certain his face had to be turning colours, at least to an extent. And it was. It was a light purple-ish-blue, fading darker as his eyes couldn't focus. The pupils began rolling back in his head, as the hand toying the wound punched him violently int he face. It hit straight on his nose, which he was sure would be broken after,

The smile had long since passed and turned into contorted emotions of pain and agony.  
He just wanted to let go.

To sleep.

Even if for a while...

* * *

The sounds of footsteps awoke him. Izaya didn't move as his body slightly moved up and down. It was softly as if whoever did it didn't wanna wake him, and after a while he realized. The footsteps weren't coming to him, or from him... _they were under him_. It wasn't his footsteps... then who? For just a second he opening his eyes and saw a flash of blonde hair, followed by black... and white. Great, just great. That shitty bartender was carrying him. But to where? His lair so he could torture him? Clearly defeat wasn't enough.

His consciousness faded in and out, and before he knew it they were at an apartment that was dark and smelled of alcohol. A few minutes prior to entering he was tossed onto something mildly soft, that probably used to be softer when it was new. It appeared to be a couch judging by the cushions he could see underneath him. Izaya waited till he knew that Shizuo was out of the room before even thinking about looking around.

Once his chance arose he checked the place out. A small apartment that was only illuminated by the light of a darkened lamp on the corner table. There was another couch across fro his that had a pillow on it. On the coffee table was a few ashtrays, one of which was filled to the brim with cigarettes but looked like someone had still been stuffing more into it to save the newer ones. One the left side was a small tabletop counter that may have had a TV at one point, but was now filled with papers, mail, and on the edge a few bandages and sewing needles.

This was all he got to see before Shizuo returned. The broker quickly laid back down and shifted himself so that the bartender would think he was just dreaming if he saw anything footsteps came right up to his face and stopped. He didn't dare move and even slowed his breathing so that the guy would just leave him alone in the aftermath. However he was the only one who believed that because Shizuo kicked him right in the gut, causing bile to rise in his mouth. He gagged and put his head over the edge of the couch, aiming to retch all over the bartenders shoes. However his head was grabbed roughly by the hair.

"I knew you were fucking awake, think that shit is cute?" Shizuo spat out. As much as Izaya wanted to throw up, he held it in until he was let go. But... again only he believed that, he was never let go. In reality he was punched in the gut, and ended up letting go. His body was pushed tipping on the edge as he emptied what little things he had eaten all over himself. Most of it had gotten caught on the front of his shirt while some it went right into this clothes. It tasted disgusting.

He cranked his head up as he was pulled up till he was sitting. "W-Why...?" He could only mutter, his voice hoarse and wretched.

Shizuo narrowed his eyes and took a long drag on his cigarette before blowing the aftermath into Izaya's face. He turned. "You don't need to know." He spoke under his breath so low that Izaya almost didn't catch it. Without delay he pulled him to the bathroom, leftover bile spilling from his mouth and dripping from his clothes to the floor. The pain in his wound had fired up again, and he felt like he was burning from the inside.

All he could keep think was, Why? Why was he taken hostage by his enemy. What was going to happen to him. What would be done to him? Would he even make it out alive? Does anyone even know he was here? Would he be missed? Why?

A song.

A song rang out in his head, he wasn't sure why. Or why this song. Unintentionally he muttered the words. "_This hole you put me in, wasn't deep enough... and I'm climbing out right now. You're running out of places, to hide from me..._"

Shizuo just turned and looked at him. A weird flicker of anger and fire in his expression. He pulled Izaya's hair and brought him face-to-face. Harshly, he whispered: "I don't know what the fuck you're on about... but I want you to know. You damn well better not expect this life to be easy. Not even for a second, you fucking flea."  
His expression didn't falter, and this time... there was something new in the look... something Izaya couldn't describe.

" Anything you ever thought was bad, this will be worse. 10x worse. Be ready." He moved back and began walking toward the bathroom again. Izaya didn't know what to think.

He just closed his eyes._  
_

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this rewrite! I still have the old version saved on my computer, if for some reason you wanna see it, then go here: sta .sh /0c f3u ah uii b ( erase spaces )

Now, a few things! I DID change the story slightly, because I thought this all if better. Chapter 2 Rewrite will be out Tomorrow or the day after, so right now the second chapter won't match up with this just yet. I will be incorporating a lot of kinks into this and I'm not sure how long this will go. Enjoy anyway! Review if you'd like.


	2. REWRITING

_Hello, today is thanksgiving so happy turkey day XD_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT __own Durarara! or its characters._

___This chapter contains Rape, Sexual themes, and sadism._

___Sorry but this chapter may be a little OOC, but i just woke up so forgive me .  
_

___

* * *

_Shizuo's new creepy smile made Izaya feel that maybe he was going to get acquainted with a darker Shizuo Heiwajima_._

Izaya smiled thinking, _My life already IS a living hell, how could it get worse_ he had nothing to say aloud but felt he should say something."Shizu-Chan?" he looked up and straight into the said man's eyes. Shizuo stared hard at Izaya and then toppled over. Izaya raced over and caught Shizuo and sat him on the couch where he previously was."Hey are you ok?" Izaya tried to comfort the man.

"W-what...?" Shizuo opened his mouth at Izaya got a whiff of his breath, which had the strong scent of alcohol. Izaya instantly knew what was wrong Shizuo was drunk and very unaware of what was going to happen next. The ex-bartender licked his lips and stared Izaya in his soul-piercing red eyes. His pink tongue ran over Izaya's cheek and into his mouth.

"mmm...Shizu-Chan?" Izaya felt his cheeks get hot as his tongue was sucked and pulled into the drunk man's pulled Izaya onto the couch and quickly laid on top of him. The was a small vibration from Izaya's thigh, it was his phone. Shinra was calling. The drunk man grabbed it and tossed the phone into a candy bowl on the coffee table. Shizuo roughly kissed Izaya until they couldn't breathe. "S-Shi..zu-cha~n" Izaya had turned to jello, he lost all fight he had in him.

Shizuo's leg pushed against Izaya's painfully hard erection. the information broker Moaned sexily as the drunk man's leg prodded his erection harder and still had his switchblade in his hand which Shizuo took, and sliced open Izaya's shirt. he took the blade and sliced one of Izaya's nipples and then sucked on it.

"Ahhhhh...Shizuo...it hu-rtsss..." Izaya couldn't control his moans of passion. Shizuo kept sucking his nipple while at the same time fingering the other one, and still prodding Izaya's erection. Izaya's breath came out in short pants as all of his passionate spots were simulated all at once. it felt so good that he almost forgot his rival was playing with him. just then Izaya felt a small burning rising in his abdomen."Noo...Im going to ..." he couldn't bring himself to say he was going to cum knowing it had been Shizuo who would make him do so.

He felt like crying but he knew he couldn't let Shizuo see him do it. He could hold back no longer and ,his erection shot out his sticky white fluid all over the inside of his pants. his eyes where wide realizing he had let himself cum from his rival. Shizuo stared at Izaya's bulge and took the switch blade and began to slice open Izaya's pants. the information broker grabbed Shizuo's hand and pulled it away "No Shizuo, you've gone far enough please don't." Izaya could feel hot tears roll down his face. nothing is scarier then being raped by the person you are secretly in love with.

The drunk man ignored him and sliced Izaya's wrist to make him let go. Izaya quickly began licking his wrist as his dark-red blood spilled over his face. Shizuo once again began slicing his pants. they finally ripped to the point he could see Izaya's dick, he began licking the creamy fluid off the Information broker's dick. Izaya's dick began to stick up again and Shizuo stuffed the whole thing into his mouth. His mouth went up and down on Izaya's dick and Izaya gabbed Shizuo's head and tried to make him stop but, he lost all energy he had.

"Shizuo...stop," He could feel the fire rising in his abdomen again "Shizuo...please I-I can't" he then felt a tightness on his dick. Izaya looked down and saw Shizuo tied a bow on his dick. "S-Shizuo?" Izaya finally stopped crying as Shizuo carried him to the bed. the drunk man dropped the pale one down and tied him to the bed. Shizuo pulled what was left of Izaya's pants legs off and pulled Izaya's legs apart. "Noo Shizuo!" Izaya tried to kick him but Shizuo stopped him by carving his name into Izaya's stomach. "AHHHHH..." Izaya cried hard he was in sharp pain.

Izaya was scared to open his eyes at a strange clanging sound he had heard. Shizuo was undoing his pants buckle. Izaya knew what was next. "Please Shizuo don't..." Izaya knew nothing he said could stop Shizuo but he still tried. Suddenly he felt like his ass was being torn open. he could feel blood running out of his ass. Izaya began to laugh for an unknown reason as his ass was fucked inside out. Laughing mixed with crying, Izaya was a big mess. he could feel his ass getting so full from the massive man's enormous dick."Shizuo ...It doesn't fit..." By this point Izaya had lost all senses and pleasure was making him speak nonsense "Fuck! Fuck me harder " Izaya yelled out in pleasure.

Shizuo Shot all of his cum inside Izaya's asshole. he panted for a bit and then unchained Izaya. "Shizuo?" Izaya didn't understand. Shizuo pushed him into doggy-Style and began to full his ass again. Izaya cried out "Shizuo let me..." He still couldn't say he needed to cum. "You need to what?" Shizuo teased him trying to make him say it. Izaya lost all respect for him self an said "Please Shizuo...let me...let me cum" He got happier finally saying it. then he felt himself getting even fuller as Shizuo came inside him again. Shizuo loved changing positions, and now pushed Izaya completely on his bloody stomach. he then did Jockey position. Cum began spilling out of Izaya's ass with every thrust. Izaya still couldn't cum.

After going through the Spooning position and the prison guard positions Shizuo finally let Izaya cum. He pounded him and they both came together. by the end of their sex session Izaya was soaked from head to toe,in Shizuo and his own cum. "i can feel your...sperm filling me.." Izaya felt broken like part of him had died.

* * *

When he woke up he noticed it was very dark.

He was alone and his body was so abused he couldn't move. "Shizu-Chan?" Izaya called the nickname of his abuser. Shizuo entered and sat down next to him. "What is it, you?"

"i don't want to...to be alone."

"come on lets get you a bath."

Shizuo grabbed Izaya and walked him to the bathroom. the said man undressed himself and then ran the shower. He poured soap onto himself and rubbed his body against Izaya's to clean him. Izaya was getting turned on again. "how long was i out?" Izaya didn't want a direct answer but he figured he'd get one.."almost four days." Shizuo knew Izaya would be mad but he didn't care. "umm, you have to hold your ass open"

"WHAT! no way you pervert." Izaya's face turned bright red and he turned away.

"Fine, my sperm can just stay inside of you then!"

"NO i don't want your creepy sperm in me, fine just hurry!" Izaya opened his ass and felt two fingers enter it. he began to enjoy it as Shizuo's fingers rubbed in all the right places."getting horny huh?" Shizuo began to grab Izaya's dick and masturbate it while cleaning his ass. Izaya's voice made sexy moans until he cam in Shizuo's hand. after they got out and Shizuo found Izaya some clothes, he told Izaya he could sleep in his room and he'll take the couch. all Izaya did was slam the door and go to ex-bartender didnt get to tell Izaya how he felt, and he felt as if he was going to lose him.

Shizuo actually Cried that night.

* * *

Full Lyrics to _Its not a Fashion Statement,Its a Fucking Deathwish _by My Chemical Romance

For what you did to me,  
and what I'll do to you,  
you get, what everyone else gets,  
you get a lifetime

Let's go!

Do you remember that day when we met  
you told me this gets harder  
well it did  
been holding on forever,  
promise me that when I'm gone you'll kill my enemies,  
the damage you've inflicted, temporary wounds  
I'm coming back from the dead and I'll take you home with me  
I'm taking back the life you stole

We never got that far,  
this helps me to think all through the night  
bright lights that won't kill me now, or tell me how  
just you and I, your starless eyes remain.

Hip Hip Hooray for me, you talk to me, but would you kill me in my sleep  
lay still like the dead  
from the razor to the rosary  
we could lose ourselves  
and paint these walls in pitchfork red

I will avenge my ghost with every breath I take  
I'm coming back from the dead and I'll take you home with me  
I'm taking back the life you stole

This hole you put me in  
wasn't deep enough  
and I'm climbing out right now  
you're running out of places to hide from me  
when you go  
just know that I will remember you  
if living was the hardest part  
we'll then one day be together  
and in the end we'll fall apart  
just like the leaves change in colors  
and then I will be with you  
I will be there one last time now

when you go  
just know that I will remember you

I lost my fear of falling  
I will be with you  
I will be with you

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed now i must go watch anime cuz my mom keeps telling me to XD_


End file.
